A Day of Grief
by Harry-Potter-Holic1233
Summary: It's the day after the second war, and Harry contemplates the grief he feels. ONESHOT


A Day of Grief

**A/N: This is a one shot about the day after the battle. I probably will write more one shots because it's going to be harder to write the longer one I'm doing (Harry's Tale) So anyway hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Harry Potter. (But I wish I could!)**

It was a day since Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort. Yesterday there was celebration, today, a silence pressed around the castle. The day of mourning had come. Harry stood outside in the grounds, watching the beautiful sunrise. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Ginny, a grieved expression on her face. He tried to smile, but it would not come. Ginny seemed to understand because she nodded and held his hand. Standing in the brilliant sun of the new day, they watched. They hadn't exchanged words since the battle. Harry tried to speak, but no words came to him. Eventually, Harry let go of her hand and walked inside. She didn't follow.

After he got inside, he walked. He didn't know where he was going at all. He just walked. After walking for a while, he realized where he was. He was on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy being clubbed by trolls. He paced around the corridor. _I need a place where I can escape. I need_ _a place where I can escape. I need a place where I can escape. _He looked up. There was a small door leading to a magnificent room with cozy chairs next to a blazing warm fire. But he wasn't alone.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry croaked. Ron and Hermione looked up. They were seated together on a comfy loveseat.

"Oh! Harry!" said Hermione. Like Harry, she too had a croaky voice.

"Uh... hi." said Ron, uncomfortably.

"When's the tri...tribute?" Hermione said, her voice cracking at the end.

"This afternoon." Harry replied.

"Thanks."

"Why did you come here?" Harry asked.

"Same reason as you, I guess." Ron said.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Five to twelve"

"Right."

"I might as well go to lunch." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I 'll come too." Ron said.

"Coming Harry?"

"Wait a moment. I'll come...later."

"Bye." Ron and Hermione left through the door. Harry sat down and put his face in his hands. In that moment, grief completely engulfed him. _Fred...Remus...Tonks...Colin...and the other 49 people that died for hi...Hogwarts _he thought_. _With only his miserable thoughts for company, he waited. At one o'clock he decided that he better go, the tribute was soon. He got up from the armchair and went through the door. When in the corridor, he looked back. The door was gone.

He trudged his way down to the great hall which was covered in black banners. He took a seat away from everyone, even Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He didn't want their company. He didn't want _any_ company. He saw them look around and spotted him. But they did not come over. They understood his need to be alone. Professor McGonagall stood up and silence fell. He then realized that he was supposed to give a speech about Lupin. But he didn't care about a stupid speech. Professor McGonagall started a speech about...well Harry didn't know because he wasn't listening. McGonagall took out a long roll of parchment and read the names of the deceased, one by one. Once a name was announced, a friend or family came up and talked about them. When Fred Weasley was called, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley came up. Harry wondered why it wasn't George who came up, but then he guessed George was too depressed to talk. Remus Lupin was called, and Harry numbly went up and talked about him. He hadn't prepared it, hadn't practiced it, so it was coming from the heart. After Lupin, Andromeda got up and spoke about Tonks. When Colin Creevy was announced, Dennis walked to the podium and started talking about his wonderful brother. Even though he was only in his third year at Hogwarts, he looked older, more mature. The enthusiastic excitement was gone. The list went on. After the tribute, there was five minutes silence for the lost ones.

They all went into the grounds and Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at a shape that was hiding under a sheet. The sheet burst into flames and turned to ash. Underneath was a giant marble wall, listing all of the dead from the first and the second war. She conjured a wreath of roses and put them on the wall. One by one, each family conjured a similar wreath. It was Harry's turn. He conjured a wreath of roses like everyone else, but he also conjured two lilies and with a sticking charm, he put them next to his parents name. He stepped back and once again he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ginny again. He smiled for the first time in a long time and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Why worry about the past? Remember it and treasure it, but think about the future, after all, he had a whole life ahead of him.

**A/N Weird huh? Anyway REVIEW! REVIEW! Hope you liked it. **

**P.S. _REVIEW_! :D**


End file.
